The Broken Toy
by theworldcouldbeburning
Summary: What happens when Will finds Tessa crying in the middle of the night?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my 4th fanfic. More WillxTessa fluffiness!**

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV<strong>

It was midnight in the Institute, and like always, Will Herondale was wondering the corridors. He was no longer able to rummage for sweets in the kitchen since Agatha was gone, nor could he visit the library for fear of running into Tessa, so he wondered the halls. Will never had any particular destination, but his roaming gave his body something to do while his mind was at work.

He thought a lot. About Jem's declining health, about Charlotte's frail grip in the enclave, but mostly how he wished he could take back what he'd said to Tessa on the roof two days ago. It was a mistake and as soon as he saw her face crumple in response it was hard to stop an apology from spilling out of his mouth.

Avoiding her was torture. Not seeing her beautiful face, or hear her witty remarks had taken their toll on him. He knew though, that it was best for her to not see him. He had to do something nice to counteract the mean things he had said, even if she didn't notice.

Tonight, his wanderings had taken him down to Jem's room to check in. He opened the door to find Jem strewn across the bed in what looked like a very uncomfortable position, his blankets in a pile on the floor. It took him nearly five minutes to right Jem into something that resembled a normal sleeping position and lay the blankets back on top of him. _Jem must have been really completely asleep to not wake through any of that _Will thought. Satisfied with his good deed for the night, he left the room to wonder again, no destination in mind.

Will stopped after he closed the door. He could hear a muffled sound coming from across the hall. He looked over and saw that the door to Tessa's room was open a crack. He heard it again, though this time he could discern that it was a sob being muffled by pillows. He walked over noiselessly to the door and peaked in. What he saw took his breath away both from sheer beauty and overwhelming sadness.

Tessa lay on her side curled in a ball with her back to him, her body racked with stifled sobs. Her brown hair lay in tangles down her back and along her side, her white nightgown shimmered in the moonlight that streamed in from the window. He just watched for a minute before opening the door a little more to slip in.

"Tess," immediately alerted to another person's presence in the room she sat up and looked at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, but even then she looked beautiful to Will. "Tess, I heard you crying. Are you okay?" She looked at him with a look of pain that hurt him to look at.

"Leave Will, just leave." Then she turned away and began to cry again. He turned to go, opening the door and closing it after he left, staring at the wood. He listened to her cry for two minutes then burst open the door. She spun to look at him again.

"I told you to go Will. I don't want you here." She looked him square in the eye and that was all it took for him to know she was lying. He sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into him and held her. She made no move to pull away, only sobbed harder.

She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and buried her head in his chest as he held her and rubbed circles into her back with his thumb. He put his face into her hair and inhaled the scent of her, light lavender.

They sat there for a while, him holding her, her crying into his chest till the tears slowed and her breathing evened out. Her grip on his shirt loosened and she began to slump a little in his arms. She was holding him to her so he had no choice but to lay down there with her attached, where he fell asleep.

Will awoke, slightly confused as to where he was, and felt an unfamiliar lightness in his chest. He sat up and realized he was in Tessa's bed, but there was no Tessa. He sat up and looked around, finding her night clothes in a chair. Groggily, he got up to go search for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tessa's POV<strong>

Tessa sat in the library a book in hand, though she paid it no thought. She was so embarrassed, just the thought of last night brought the blood rushing to her cheeks. She should have been more adamant in pushing Will away. She did not want him to see her cry. Now she would have to face him about it. Eventually, but not now she decided as she went to go find a better hiding spot

As Tessa wondered the corridor, she heard footsteps coming from the direction of her room. Assuming it was Will, she ducted behind a curtain just in time to see Jem's silver hair as he rounded the corner. Feeling silly, she stayed in her hiding spot and watched him continue on. She stepped from her hiding place, looked over her shoulder to check if Jem had seen, and walked right into something, no, someone tall and muscular.

Dreading what she might see, she looked right up into the midnight blue eyes. Silently she cursed her bad luck as she heard Will chuckle. His hair was disheveled from sleep, and he was wearing the same clothes as last night, but he still looked gorgeous.

"Tessa, what were you doing in the curtains." He looked at her with a glint of amusement. She instantly regretted hiding there.

"If you'll excuse me Mr. Herondale, I really must be going. I have something important to attend to." She was lying through her teeth, though he didn't have to know that.

"What could be more important than me? I feel quite offended. Comfort me?" He was mocking her. She wound up to hit him but he saw and caught her wrist before it hit his face. He began to tow her down the corridor, though where, she wasn't quite sure. She dug her heels into the floor, but she wasn't wearing any shoes so she just slid.

"Mr. Herondale, where are you taking me!" She exclaimed as they rounded yet another corridor.

"Aren't we past formalities Tess?" She tried to ignore the shot of heat the nickname gave her. He opened a door on their right and lead her in. It appeared to be another of the Institute's bedrooms, except that it had been converted into somewhat of a second library. There were more bookshelves than even Tessa's room and all were filled with books.

"Now since I'm assuming you were hiding from me in that curtain, I'm not giving you a place to hide. You're not leaving until you explain why you were crying last night." He looked at her with a serious face, all traces of humor gone. She bit her lip. Seeing no other option, she gave him an answer.

"My broth-Nathaniel." She couldn't associate with him anymore. He was dead to her. Will eyed her with something like suspicion.

"I can tell that's not the only reason Tess." He said it so softly she almost missed it. She contemplated whether to say the other reason. He walked over to the bed and flopped down. She decided to avoid his question.

"What is this room?" She was honestly curious. It seemed like something someone had made, not just found.

"This is my hideaway. I made it back when I first moved to the Institute. The library seemed to public so I made my own library to come and think. You're avoiding my question," he observed. She took a moment, then bolted for the door. With speed only a Shadowhunter could accomplish, he had her pinned against the wall next to the door.

"Tessa," His voice came out softly, his breath in warm puffs, "why are you so upset?" He caressed her cheek gently. She didn't want to cry in front of him again, but she could feel the knot in the back of her throat.

"Tell me you honestly don't know." She tilted her head down, but his thumb slipped under her chin and tilted it back up. She looked at him and saw a kind of pain hidden in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He looked like he honestly meant it, but Tessa wasn't falling for it so easily.

"Please Will, just let me go." She tried to speak evenly, but her voice cracked on 'me'. He looked at her with what could have been confliction, but leaned in and put his mouth to hers gently.

She stood there for a minute, his lips pressed to hers, unmoving. Then all at once, his hands circled her waist and hers wrapped around his neck and the kiss spread like wildfire throughout her system. The feel of his mouth on hers was like nothing she'd ever felt before. His hands moved to her hair, and her clip fell to the floor. She realized they were alone in a bedroom and pulled away.

Will seemed a little dazed, and they were both breathless, so Tessa took the opportunity to slip from his grip and slide out the door before he could do anything. She ran around the corner and up the stairs to the attic.

She barely made it before the tears started again. Will was playing with her. No matter that she was a broken toy now, he just liked to watch her squirm. She was done with it.

She hid up in the attic for who knew how long. After dinner, Sophie came up and found her asleep on the ground. She called Charlotte and Henry who carried Tessa back to her bed where she slept away her misery.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I'm probably gonna take a hiatus because I'm working on something of my own, but I guess if like 30 people really want me to continue this, or make another one, I'll throw something together. Until then! Remember to review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to continue thanks to many kind reviews, but I have no idea what I'm doing so this is kind of top-of-the-dome for you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tessa's POV<strong>

Tessa woke up somewhere other than the attic, and for a second, she was mildly confused until she recognized the room as her own. She checked the clock on the far wall. Noon, so she had missed breakfast. For a moment she was disappointed, but then realized that she missed sharing a meal with Will and breathed a sigh of relief.

On the nightstand was a tray with some toast and tea, both of which had gone cold. Tessa munched away at toast and got up to get dressed. As she stood up, a piece of paper fluttered to the ground by her feet. She bent over to pick it up and instantly recognized the hand writing as Will's.

_Dear Tessa,_

_We need to talk. Meet me in my library at one._

_-Will_

She crumpled up the note and threw it across the room. Tessa had no desire to see Will. She was sick and tired of his games. He wasn't allowed to hurt her and be the one to comfort her. Who was she kidding; she wanted to see him, she liked his games when they didn't hurt, and she loved that he comforted her. But he couldn't know that. She needed an excuse: something to get her out of the Institute so she wouldn't be tempted to see Will.

Quickly, Tessa got dressed in one of her simpler gowns and pulled her hair back into something that resembled a bun; Sophie was much better with these things. When she was all ready, she stuck her head out her door to make sure no one was coming. She stealthily maneuvered her way through the Institute's many maze-like corridors until she stopped in front of a door. Hesitantly she knocked. Jessamine opened the door, obviously irritated by something.

"What do you want Tessa?" she snapped.

"I…I was wondering if you would like to walk with me and look into the shops down the road." She managed to stutter out. She was a little afraid of Jessamine when she was in one of her moods, but Jessamine's features softened a bit.

"I would love to. Let me just grab my parasol." She disappeared into her room for a minute leaving Tessa in the hall feeling anxious. She looked left, then right, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of the blue-eyed boy.

"Ready!" Tessa jumped at the sudden noise, but quickly realized it was just Jessamine. "My my, someone's jumpy," Jessamine commented as she began to stroll down the hallway.

"Let's go this way," Tessa's voice came out a little squeaky as she realized the way that Jessamine was walking led straight past Will's library. Jessamine, not surprisingly, protested.

"But this way is faster!" She whined. Jessamine was right, there was no escaping that logic, so Tessa scurried down the hallway as quickly as she could.

Tessa breathed a sigh of relief when she and Jessamine exited the Institute and began to meander down the cobbled streets of London. It was grey outside, but that wasn't new. They stopped in the first shop they came across- an old tea shop and sat down for a cup.

"I'm so glad to be out of the Institute," Jessamine began once their drinks had arrived. "Will was being such a bother this morning." She said it absentmindedly, but Tessa nearly choked on her tea.

"A bother? How so?" She tried to seem uninterested, but Jessamine eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, you know, the normal sarcastic comments, though today it was worse. He seemed anxious and upset about something though, not even Jem could find out." She looked at Tessa accusingly. "You don't have any idea why, do you?" Outside, one church bell clanged signaling that it was one o'clock. Tessa sighed.

"No idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV<strong>

Will sat flicking aimlessly through pages of a book he'd already read a million times. He hadn't expected Tessa to come, but he had hoped, and hope was a dangerous thing. He put the book down and got up to get himself a drink at the Devil's Tavern.

* * *

><p><strong>Tessa's POV<strong>

Having finished their tea, Tessa and Jessamine headed back out onto the street to continue their walk. Tessa was shocked when she heard her name being called behind her. She feared for a minute that it was Will, but realized that Will would never call her 'Miss Gray' as the mysterious person was, so she turned around. At first all she saw was a chest, but she looked up right into the stunningly green eyes of Gabriel Lightwood.

"Miss Gray, I saw you from down the street and wanted to say hello." His voice was smooth and quite nice. Jessamine looked from Tessa to Gabriel, and back to Tessa. She cleared her throat.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be going in this shop. Tessa, find me when you're done." And with that Jessamine disappeared into the shop. Tessa and Gabriel stood awkwardly for a moment before Tessa spoke up.

"Hello there Mr. Lightwood, what brings you out here today?" She asked in a polite voice, though she didn't really feel like being polite.

"Please, call me Gabriel." He looked at her with what she could only describe as kindness. "I was out running errands for my father and saw you here."

"What kind of errands…Gabriel?" She tested out his Christian name and decided it was okay since shadowhunters were so informal.

"He sent me to deliver a letter to Charlotte." He said it innocently enough, though Tessa knew that the letter was probably nasty. "Miss Gray-"

"Please call me Tessa." She interrupted. It seemed odd for him to be so formal when he allowed her to call him by his Christian name.

"Tessa-" He was again interrupted, but this time, it wasn't Tessa.

"Tessa, what the hell are you doing out her with Lightwood." She turned to see Will stalking towards them. "Get away from her Gabriel." He practically growled it. When he reached the two of them, he grabbed Tessa by the arm and started tugging her in the direction of the Institute. She struggled against his grip.

"Will stop, I'm not ready to go back yet." She stood her ground, but he was much stronger so she kept being moved. He turned on her.

"Would you like Mortmain to find out you're not dead?" He hissed it low in her ear.

"William Herondale! Unhand that poor girl!" Gabriel's voice sounded behind them. Will smirked.

"Gabriel, go fetch your dad out of some downworlder brothel. Tessa and I have better things to do than listen to your annoying voice." He said that all without turning to face Gabriel, and Tessa was shocked at the outright cruelty that Will was capable of.

The next thing Tessa new, she was on her butt watching the two boys throw punches at each other. For a moment, she watched with horror, until she found her voice.

"Will, stop!" she yelled. Jessamine, who had been drawn out of the shop by the commotion, stooped to help Tessa up and muttered something along the lines of 'How does she always end up in the middle of a fight?'.

As soon as Tessa was back on her feet, she ran over to the brawling boys and attempted to pull them off each other, but miserably failing. A fist missed her by inches as she moved in between the two boys and finally managed to push them apart.

"Really, you two are just like children." And with that, she turned and headed back towards the institute. The two boys behind her stared at her retreating figure, both two shocked to fight until one broke away to run after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, you guys want more? I'll continue to write cause that's no ending at all, so look for the update and keep reviewing!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is! I'm really sorry it took so long, but with vacation and the start of school...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tessa's POV<strong>

Will caught up to Tessa before she reached to the gates of the Institute. "Tessa, we really need to talk."

"What is there to say Will?" She turned on him in exasperation. "I don't know what you want me to say! One day you're telling me I mean no more than a lowly prostitute, the next, you're comforting me. You can't have both Will! My heart can't take it!" She finished, looking up at the always grey sky. Tessa finally lowered her eyes to Will. He looked at her with an expression of shock. "Will, I love you, and all you do is hurt me." She let it slip in a moment of weakness.

She again began to walk away, but soon realized that she couldn't open the gates of the Institute without a shadowhunter. Muttering a string of unlady like phrases, she sat down on the steps and waited for Will to open the door for her. He came up behind her and opened the door without a word which surprised Tessa because she expected some kind of sarcastic remark.

She entered the Institute with every intention of going back to her room, but as soon as Will closed the door, he threw Tessa over his shoulder with shadowhunter strength and started walking in the opposite direction. She beat his back and yelled for help, but no one came. She knew Jessamine was still out, and Charlotte and Henry had left earlier on official business, but where was Jem? He was always there when she needed him.

"Will, unhand me this instant." She practically shrieked. She squirmed and wiggled trying to break free of his grasp, but that only made him hold her tighter.

"Tessa, will you stop moving? It only makes it more difficult." He spoke with a calm precision that only inflamed Tessa's temper even more.

"Will if you don't put me down right now, I…I" She didn't know how to finish this sentence and she could practically feel the smirk spreading across Will's face.

"You'll what Ms. Gray? Everybody's out except Jem and Sophie. Jem is sleeping and Sophie's in the kitchen on the other side of the Institute. It's just me and you Tess." Tessa was thankful he couldn't see her blush at the use of his nickname for her. "You could at least tell me where we're going. And it better not be your little library." She didn't mind that he had a private library, but the fact that there was a bed in there made her a little nervous.

Finally, they reached the stairs to the attic. Smothering the butterflies in her stomach, Tessa recalled the last time she and Will had been up there and she bit her lip. She saw stairs descend below her, and she worried for a minute that Will might drop her, but he never wavered as they slowly made their way upward.

When they finally reached the top, Will set Tessa down among the dust and boxes and began to pace. He looked frustrated, raking his hands through his hair and fiddling with his ring. Tessa sat watching him for nearly thirty minutes before he finally spoke.

"Tess…"

Another ten minutes passed and Will seemed to be lost for words. Tessa had never seen him this way; Will always had some comment to say, but here he was, speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV<strong>

What had he done? Why was he being so reckless? He had become so good at concealing everything until _she _had come along and been his undoing. He shouldn't have taken her up here, but after seeing her with that retched Lightwood, well he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do.

All he knew was that Tessa was hurting. He wanted to fix it, but he couldn't because it was his fault. It had been stupid to take her to his library, but sometimes he just couldn't control himself. Her name escaped his lips but he didn't know what to say to make this better. It was as if something was possessing him.

He looked over at her. It was only a split-second glance, but it was enough just seeing her sit there patiently with a glint of sadness that had never left her eyes since that day on the roof. At that moment she stood up and walked over to him. Her hand, ever so cautiously, as if he would move from her touch, reached out to caress his cheek.

Her touch was icy, yet burning at the same time. There were so many sensations just from being near her that for a second Will was completely overwhelmed. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. Without his instruction, his hands wound around her waist and pulled her closer and he breathed her in, basking in the feel of her soft body against his.

Her voice broke the spell he was under and he opened his eyes to see her grey ones staring back at him. What resistance he had left crumpled as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Tessa's POV<strong>

Tessa finally plucked up the courage to get up and walk over to Will. He looked so lost that she couldn't help herself. She had finally admitted her feelings, both to herself and to him, and she couldn't contain it anymore.

As she laid her hand on his cheek, he leaned in and closed his eyes and Tessa almost let herself hope that he could feel anything for her. His arms wrapped around her waist, but he wouldn't open his eyes.

She finally let his name escape her lips and his eyelids fluttered open revealing pools of blue that Tessa practically lost herself in. She watched as his walls broke down and he leaned in to kiss her.

It wasn't quick or desperate, but soft and warm. Will seemed to be in a dream state, but Tessa didn't want to be dreaming, she wanted this to be real; she let her hands slide up into his hair and she pulled him down to her. Finally he reacted and one hand let go of her waist to cup her cheek as the kiss shifted from sweet to passionate.

Tessa was lost in feeling; Will's lips pressing against hers, his hand tangled in her hair, her hands tangled in his. She would have fallen over when he broke away if he hadn't been holding her up. They had both forgotten to breath and were panting heavily. Will finally opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV<strong>

The pressure of her lips increased as he felt her hands rise into his hair. He was trying to be gentle, hold back, but when she was pressed against him, it was hard to resist. Finally he let himself go and kiss her the way he wanted to. His hand went to run his fingers through her hair while his grip on her waist tightened. Finally he pulled away and he could feel her heart fluttering as her chest rose and fell with each shaky breath.

"Tess, I lo-" _I have lost everything._ He couldn't shake the thought as he ran off into the night, leaving Tess behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm really sorry to end it here, but I don't want to guess anything about Will when Clockwork Prince is only 3 months away (two days before my birthday!) so this is gonna be the last I'm going to write. Read and review, and be excited for the real thing coming soon!<strong>


End file.
